Once Upon a Lemon
by Schwagalot
Summary: First scene in Once Upon a Time, as a oneshot Lemon. The same, but with a lot more Sex. First fic, so I'm not very good at summaries.


**A/N: This fic has Lemons, Incest, some Yuri, and some Non-Con. If you are offended by this, don't read. Thank you. Also, I don't own OUAT, and so characters you recognize being to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, and ABC.**

**Each chapter will have some ****sex about 1250-1750 words in it, and hopefully be updated weekly.**

**Okay I rewrote parts of this chapter, and removed as many spelling and grammar mistakes as I could, added more detail, and cleared up sections I felt didn't make any sense.**

**Without further ado I present, ****Once Upon a Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Pilot, Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>Prince Charming, was riding his horse, with a extremely determined look upon his face. He was close, and he knew it. He rode harder. He knew he was close, so very close, to his beloved Snow. In the distance, they were the dwarves, her most loyal friends. However there was no sign of , as the Dwarves were standing in a circle looking at something, and this concerned Charming.<p>

"What's wrong!" Yelled Charming, his voice cracking with concern. "Where's Snow?"

"Look." Replied Grumpy, Snows closest friend among the dwarves, "You'll see."

He rode closer. Finally, he had arrived. They were in heavy forest, with light snow falling around them. Almost poetic, thought Prince Charming. Then, he saw her. Snows beautiful, naked body lay face up in a grandiose, ornate glass coffin. Her beautiful breasts, and cleanly shaved pussy practically asking to be grabbed and fucked. Her face also as beautiful as ever looked as if it was begging for sex.

"What happened to her?" Asked Charming, his face still determined, though his voice showed his concern.

"She ate an apple, cursed by the Evil Queen. She's stuck in eternal slumber." Said Grumpy, in his normal, melancholic voice.

"No." Said Prince Charming, "There's no way, it can't be true!"

We've tried everything we can think of," said one of the dwarves, then sneezed. That must be sneezy, thought Charming.

"There might be one way." Said Charming quietly "True Loves Fuck can break any curse."

"If you think it will work Charming, you can try anything." This game from a dwarf who's name Charming could never remember. Either Happy or Dopey, he could never remember who was who.

"It has to work," replied Charming, "there's no other way."

Prince Charming dropped off of his horse. He walked up to and removed the top of the coffin, with help of some of the dwarves. She looked even more beautiful now. Prince Charming loosened his belt, and dropped his pants. His 10 inch penis was fully erect at the sight of his fiances amazing, naked body layed out in front of him.

As he climbed on top of coffin he leaned forward and kissed Snow White gently, and thrusted into her sleeping body at the same time. As soon as he did this, a brilliant sphere of energy blasted out from them.

"Charming!" Said a newly awakened Snow White, "You found me!"

"Of course" said Prince Charming thrusting in and out again. "I will always find you." They kissed.

"Do you want to move to a more... comfortable position?" Said Snow White in a sultry voice. They kissed again.

"If you want to, of course I do." Said Charming.

"Then let's move" replied Snow. Prince Charming pulled out of Snow Whites pussy, and kissing once again, Snow White sat up, and Prince Charming lay down instead. Her hairless vagina hovered over Charmings fully erect cock, with Charmings arms helping to hold her up.

"Are you ready?" Said Charming to his lover.

"I always am," she replied. Together they lowered her onto his penis. They both moaned with pleasure as more and more of his chick was engulfed within her clean-shaven pussy.

"It's been too long" said Snow, beginning to bounce up and down on his cock.

"It always is", replied Charming groaning in pleasure. Charming began thrusting his hoops to meet with Snows, kissing whenever they could. The love between them was almost tangible, as they began to move faster and faster together. Whenever they weren't kissing, Charmings tongue licked Snows ample breasts. The Dwarves standing around them beginning to pull their dicks out of their pants. This was way to hot pass up on.

"Charming!" Snow screamed in pleasure, "I'm going to come"

"Me to," grunted Charming. Their movement started to slow down, while there kissing increased. The Dwarves attempted to finish quickly, so their King and Queen wouldn't see them jacking off. The treo lovers moaned into each other's mouths as they came together. Their

"That was amazing," said Charming.

"It gets better every time," said Snow, pulling herself of of Prince Charmings spent cock, and laying next to him. "Charming,"she said after a few peaceful seconds "Will you always find me?"

"I love you," said Charming, " and I always will."

"Do you promise?"

* * *

><p>"I do"<p>

Snow and Charming were both in threre best clothes, Charming tight dress shirt showing his cuddled abs, and Snows dress accentuating her excellent breasts, and tight ass. They were surrounded by their closest friends and allies.

"And do you, Snow White, take this man, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the bishop.

"I do," said Snow lovingly. The crowd erupted into applause. Most were smiling, and some were crying. Even the normally stone faced Grumpy had a small smile on his face. After several minutes of this the bishop attempted to speak over the crowd.

"Then by the... by the..." the crowd continues to down him out whenever he attempted to talk.

"Well everyone please be quiet" Snow almost whispered. Despite the quietness of her voice the room quieted almost instantly. "Thank you. Continue please minister"

"Alright. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may fuck the bride"

"Sounds amazing" says Charming getting on to his knees, and beginning to pull up the frils on the front of his wife's dress.

"Charming, wait" Snow said before Charming began eating her.

"Yes, my love?" Said Charming, sounding slightly disappointed.

"There's something I wanted to show you." She reached down to her waist, and in one fluid motion pulled the bottom half of her dress off. She wasn't wearing any panties, though that was no surprise as she never did. She stood there for a few seconds, everyone to shocked or amazed to do anything, until Prince Charming , enticed by her gleaming, naked bottom half and beautiful legs, moved forward rather forcefully. He then put his tongue in between the lips of her pussy, and began again to eat her out, while also playing with her clit.

"Oh Charming, that feels amazing," said Snow White, in a haze of pure ecstasy. Her knees buckled in pleasure and she fell backwards. Charming was unperturbed, and moved with his wife's post, crying into a better position to please her, causing her to nearly scream, "Please don't stop!" As her screens of pleasure filed the room, the people in the crowd, so turned on by the sights before them began to have sex wildly on the rows of pews. Even the bishop got some, fucking the Blue Fairy in the ass

"Snow," said Charming, coming up from his wife's pussy. "I think it's time to try a some real sex. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want my dear, add long as it's nd your pleasuring I'll do whatever you want." Snow day up, and Prince Charming got her on her hands and knees, and walked behind to her ample tight ass.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, so get ready" said Charming.

"Alright, just fuck me please!" Replied Snow preparing her bare pussy. Prince Charming took his hard cock and slowly entered into her vagina, and nearly came at the always amazing feeling it gave him. Snow to was reveling in the feelings that radiated through her body. They both moaned with pleasure as Charming continued his thrusting. Charming leaned forward and began to tweak her hard nipplws, increasing her pleasure even more.

"Charming...I'm getting close I can feel it!"

"I'm am to,"said Charming, picking up the pace at which he was thrusting into Snow. With massive moans of pleasure that overtook both of them, they shuddered in ecstasy and came together.

At the same time as they came,a hush came over the previously roaring crowd. As the newlyweds looked to see what had caused the disturbance,a distinctive burnt odor immediately signified who it was.

"Regina," said Snow, "what are you doing here?"

Regina, dressed in her signature dress that covered all of her but her awe inspiring boobs, butt, and pussy, replied calmly saying "Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to pay my respects to the happy couple." Several guards attempted to attack her, but she really duped then paving them away magically.

"You can't harm us, and there isn't any way you can ruin our wedding now," Said Prince Charming, pulling his spent dick out of his wife and standing up.

"Oh I haven't come to ruin anything," said Regina "I've come up give you a gift."

"We want none of your gifts, Regina," said Snow White, standing up next to her naked husband

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything _all _of you love," she said frustrating over the whole crowd, "will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

"Never!" Yelled, Charming throwing his sword. As he does this, She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword.

Snow White leans over and asks "Do you think she means it?"

Prince Charming held her saying "She always does."

* * *

><p>A young boy is sitting on a train, reading a large book. In it are two naked figures standing next each other, one with a distinctive, determined look on his face. The boy, masturbating to the images of sex within, was sitting next to an older, chubbier woman.<p>

"Is that a good book?"asks the lady leaning over next to the young boy.

"It's more than a book," says the boy, continuing to jack off.

"Oh it is, is it" the lady chuckled, sitting back up.

The announcers voice came over the loudspeakers saying, "Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." The boy comes quickly, then walks off of the bus. He walks up to a waiting taxi cab and knocks on the window. The driver rolls down the window, looking quizzically arty the line young boy.

**"**Uh, do you take credit cards?" Says holding one up.

**"**Where to, chief?" The cabbie replied, answering the question with one of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright first chapter done and redone. This is my first fic, so please Rate and Reviewit. Thank you, and good night.**


End file.
